loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Practice and Perfection
'Practicing New Feats' When you are in the process of learning a new feat for next level you may wish to try it out before hand (TO BE COMPLETED) 'Practicing New Abilities' When you first gain a brand new power in game with out any out of gaming training time, its is presumed you cannot necessarily use it to the best of its ability. The first few times this ability is used, a check is needed for it to work fully. The check is based on the ability score that the power is tied to (if none appropriate use Wisdom) and gets easier more it is use based on the DCs set below: • Base DC 20 for the first use of a new special ability • Every successful roll under 5 points over reduced the DC by 2 • Every successful roll over 5 points over reduced the DC by 4 • Every failed roll within 5 points reduced the DC by 1 • Every failed roll over 5 points lower doesn’t reduced the DC • A natural 20 gives you instant capability with the ability • A natural 1 increase the DC by 2 • Once the DC is lowered below 10 you no longer need to roll and have mastered the special ability These rules are more for the purpose of role playing than hindrance, and as stated above if the power has been learned out of game you are presumed to have already mastered it./ 'Repetition' Repetition of a task makes a job a lot easier. If character repeats the same task over and over with regular success (over 505%) for a period of time suitable to the task (see below), they receive a +2 bonus to the roll. Repetition is considered if a task it done 10 times in a period of either an hour, day or week as appropriate to the skill and decided by the DM. Any longer than this and it is considered a “Familiar Task” (see below). The draw back to this is you may grow complacent, and on a failed check below 10, you must make a Perception check against the DC of the original task or may not notice the mistake. Note you may choose to wave the familiarity bonus, and thus not risk the chance of complacency, this presumes you are taking your time and being careful. • +2 on Skill checks you have repeated 10 times in a period of time • Failure by 10 can result in complacency (Perception roll on DC of Skill check to notice failure) • May waver these bonuses to negate penalty 'Very Familiar Tasks' If you are in an area you know exceptionally well, talking to people who are good friends, or maybe using a tool you were born and raised with, you are doing something your are familiar with. These tasks give you a +2 bonus to the checks as long as the conditions are ones that are familiar to you as decided by the DM. This usually entails a month, a year or a decade of the exact same circumstances being fulfilled under the skill usage. The problem with this is when you are in similar circumstances that you familiar with you need to make a Perception check with a DC of the Skill or suffer a -2 penalty to the check until you are no longer unfamiliar wit hit (at which point you will receive no bonus or penalty) • +2 bonus on skill checks that are very familiar to you • Perception check with DC of Skill in new areas or suffer -2 penalty (considered Unfamiliar) 'Unfamiliar Task' Conversely when you enter an are that is odd and strange to your way of doing things, task can be tougher. Something very new (but not different enough to be undoable, thus non-proficient) imposes a -2 to the roll until you acclimatise. This requires one of two things; either the addition of a skill rank in the skill you are using, or a day, week or month* doing the same task at least three times with over 50% success. Once this is fulfilled the penalty is gone and works under the normal rules. • - 2 penalty to use your skill in unfamiliar settings or conditions • Takes three checks with two successes in its standard time period to become familiar with it EXAMPLE: A blacksmith encounters mithril but has never worked with it before, so as well as the added modifier to the DC for the substance, the blacksmith will suffer a -2 penalty to the roll until he has become familiar with it which according to the Task Time Increments section below, would take a month of working with it and at least two successes (over 50%. 'Task Time Increments' Many of the tasks above are divided into three increments; this is because some skills you will roll for every round, while o others you will only roll for once in a in an extended period of time. These are divided into Short, Medium and Long periods of time. Lising all the skills and their uses would be too cumbersome, so some basic examples of each skill and its time increments are listed below: 'Short Period (rounds)' o Acrobatics: tumbling o Disable Device: picking a lock o Escape Artist: getting out of knots o Sleight of Hand: picking a pocket o Use Magic Device: using a wand 'Medium Period (minutes)' o Appraise: valuing a item o Bluff: telling a lie o Climb: climbing a cliff o Diplomacy: gathering information o Disguise: changing your appearance o Heal: tending a single wound o Intimidate: demoralizing someone o Knowledge (all): researching a subject o Perception: keeping watch o Perform: sing a song o Ride: ride a distance o Sense Motive: judge someone’s intent o Spellcraft: theorize on a spell o Stealth: sneak through a hall o Swim: cross a river 'Long Period (days)' o Craft: make an item o Handle Animal: train a beast of burden o Linguistics: translate a document from scratch o Heal: provide long term care for someone o Profession: earn money through a job o Survival: not get lost through the wilderness